This invention relates generally to the mounting of construction bolts at construction sites, for reception of poured concrete; and more particularly concerns novel and highly useful mounts for such bolts to hold them in vertical position.
Construction anchor bolts are used in poured concrete footings to anchor wooden or steel framing to the footings. There is a long-standing need for simple, inexpensive means to securely hold the bolts in vertical position, at correct elevation, so that concrete can be poured onto them and around them, for retaining the bolts in position when the concrete cures.